Your Character (Desire
Your Character in Desire & Decorum is the main protagonist of Desire & Decorum series. Although her default name is "Clara Mills", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality In general, your personality is based on your choices. You can choose to be blunt and honest, but discover others find you to lack manners; you can choose to be snide and condescending, but find that doesn't improve your relationships; or you can be polite, charming, and only reveal your thoughts to your best friend and closest confidants. If you choose to flirt or pay compliments to potential love interests, they will become interested in you. Your father says you're quick-witted just like your mother. Mr. Sinclaire says you're headstrong. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 12: In Sickness and In Health * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Ernest Sinclaire Ernest Sinclaire is one of your potential love interests. Your first encounter was in a country village of Grovershire when he passed by you and Briar. When you arrive at Edgewater, your grandmother introduces you to each other and you can choose to accompany him to the gardens to get to know him better. If he is the one you choose to be with in Book 2, Chapter 8, he will challenge the Duke to a duel to free you from your unwanted engagement. If he is not, he will act as your love interest's second in the duel. Luke Harper Luke is one of your potential love interests. You first meet him when you arrive at Edgewater. Because he is your friend and protector, even if you do not romance him, Duke Richards will demand his employment at Edgewater be terminated in Book 2, Chapter 6. Your friends determine the Duke's reason was to remove any obstacle between the two of you. Luckily, Miss Parsons convinces her family to take Luke on as a manservant. If he is not your love interest and Mr. Sinclaire is, he will be Mr. Sinclaire's second during the duel. Annabelle Parsons Annabelle Parsons is one of your potential love interests. You first meet her when you arrive at the Edgewater Estate after meeting Mr. Sinclaire and Mr. Harper. You are not formally introduced to her until the next day during the Countess' sewing circle. If you decide to pursue a romantic relationship with her, you will not be able to marry her to secure your title. Instead, you will have to enter a marriage of convenience with Mr. Chambers and continue to hide your relationship with her behind closed doors. Still, her feelings for you are obvious to your friends especially when she challenges the Duke to a duel. Vincent Foredale Vincent Foredale is your father. When your mother knew she didn't have much time left, she wrote to him and told him about you. Knowing he would take care of you gave your mother peace in her last moments. You first meet him when he sends for you a week after your mother passes. He takes an automatic liking to you, and within weeks of knowing you, he changes his will naming you his heir. However, his will has a stipulation that you must marry a man of suitable rank. Henrietta While Henrietta may be your character's stepmother, she automatically dislikes you. This is mainly due to the fact that your presence jeopardizes her son, Mr. Marlcaster's claim to the Edgewater estate. During your debut into society, she tries to undermine you but when your engagement to Duke Richards is announced, her dislike for him outweighs her dislike for you. In Book 2, you join forces to discredit the Duke. Dominique Dominique is your grandmother and Vincent's mother. Because you are her only granddaughter, your marriage prospects become her sole focus. Although she sees viable matches in Mr. Chambers, Mr. Sinclaire, and Prince Hamid, she pushes you toward Duke Richards because his title outranks your father's (thus you and Edgewater by extension would climb the social ladder). That, along with his wealth and reputation, outweigh all other possible suitors. Briar Daly Briar is your best friend. You grew up with her in Grovershire and when you learn your father is not only alive but also the Earl of Edgewater, she goes with you, saying she will become your lady's maid. You both confide in each other and she encourages you to spend time with your love interests. You are able to encourage her with either Arthur Woods or Edmund Marlcaster. If she doesn't marry any of them, she will become pregnant out of wedlock in Book 3, Chapter 18. She is relieved when you tell her she will always have a place at your estate and that you will be happy to become Auntie Clara. You can also say that you hope to become pregnant, too, so that your children are able to play together. If you have enough Manners to see her future, you will learn that she has a daughter and names her after you. Mary Mary is your mother. When you were younger, she told you your father had died. However, in her last moments, she tells you that she had lied and asks for your forgiveness. Her last wish is that you go to him since he will be sending a carriage for you. You find her letters to him, hidden from your father by your grandfather, and can choose to read them. Prince Hamid Prince Hamid is one of your potential love interests. You first meet him when you arrive in London, and can choose to walk with him for a little while before he escorts you and Miss Parsons to your townhouse. Bartholomew Chambers In the event that you want to pursue Annabelle as your love interest, you will have to accept his proposal to enter a marriage of convenience with him. Manners Throughout all three stories of Desire and Decorum, you have the ability to accrue Manners points, exemplified by acting in a dignified, courtly manner. It is not possible to lose Manners points once obtained. If you reach a certain threshold, there is a reward given at the end of each book *Accruing enough Manners in Book 1 grants the Edgewater Jewels, a tiara that can be worn by the main character. *Accruing enough Manners in Book 2 grants the player the title of Championess of the Realm by Queen Charlotte *Accruing enough Manners in Book 3 allows the player to see the futures of numerous characters throughout the book. Character Customization Face & Hair D&D Face.jpg|Face D&D Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 2 D&D3 Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 3 D&D Wedding Hairstyles.jpg|Wedding Hairstyles Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= D&D Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial Outfits D&D Alternate MC in Sheer Elegance Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Sheer Elegance' Outfit D&D Alternate MC in Beaded Beauty Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Beaded Beauty' Outfit D&D Family Dinner.jpg|Family Dinner D&D Alternate MC in Dress to Impress Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Dress to Impress' Outfit D&D Garden Party.jpg|Garden Party D&D Alternate MC in Lovely Lace Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Lovely Lace' Outfit D&D Alternate MC in her Pajamas.jpg|Alternate MC in her pajamas D&D Trip to London.jpg|Trip to London HabitformingalternateMcoutfit.png|Alternate MC Habit Forming Outfit D&D London Dinner Party.jpg|Mr. Sinclaire's Dinner Party D&D Alternate MC in Shimmering Splendor Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Shimmering Splendor' Outfit DandDMCinherpajamas.png|MC in her pajamas D&D Opera House.jpg|Opera St. James D&D Alternate MC in Gloved and Gowned Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Gloved and Gowned Outfit' D&D Card Game.jpg|Card Game D&D Alternate MC in Place Your Bets Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Place Your Bets' Outfit D&D Horse Race.jpg|Horse Race D&D Alternate MC in Off to the Races Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Off to the Races' Outfit D&D Mourning Outfit.png|Mourning Dress D&D Alternate MC in In Memoriam Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'In Memoriam' Outfit D&D The Ball.jpg|The Ball D&D Alternate MC in Belle of the Ball Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Belle of the Ball' Outfit |-|Book 2= D&D Book 2 Initial.jpg|Initial outfits in Book 2 D&D Alternate MC in Stunning Sage Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Stunning Sage' Outfit D&D Alternate MC in Pretty in Pink Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Pretty in Pink' Outfit D&D Meeting the Queen.jpg|Meeting the Queen Outfit D&D Alternate MC in Gilded Glory Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Gilded Glory' Outfit InPlainSightOutfitD&D2Ch3.jpg|In Plain Sight outfit AlternateMCInPlainSightOutfitCh.3.png|Alternate MC wearing In Plain Sight Outfit D&D Exploring Grovershire.jpg|Exploring Grovershire AlternateMCinExploringGrovershireOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Exploring Grovershire Outfit D&D Alternate MC in Country Class Outfit.jpg|Face 2 MC in 'Country Class' Outfit HarvestFestival.jpg|Harvest Festival AlternateMCinGrovershireHarvestFestivalOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Harvest Festival Outfit D&D Dinner.jpg|Dinner with the Duke D&D Poised in Plum Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Poised in Plum' Outfit D&D Engagement Ball.jpg|Engagement Ball AlternateMCinEngagementballOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Engagement Ball Outfit D&D Hunt.jpg|Grouse Hunt AlternateMCinGrouseHuntOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Grouse Hunt Outfit D&D Night Before Duel.jpg|Night before the Duel D&D MC in Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie D&D Debut in Bath.jpg|Debut in Bath D&D Alternate MC in Pristine Pearl.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Pristine Pearl' Outfit D&D Bathing Gown.jpg|Bathing Gown D&D Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress |-|Book 3= D&D Book 3 Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits in Book 3 D&D Return to Edgewater.jpg|Return to Edgewater Face1ForgetMeNotDesireAndDecorum.png|Face 1 in Forget Me Not D&D 3 Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress D&D Alternate MC in Love Eternal.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Love Eternal' Outfit Face1WeddingDressesLoveEternalSweetSimplicityDesire&Decorum.png|Face 1 in Wedding Dresses D&D Engagement Party.jpg|Engagement Party D&D Alternate MC in Midnight Amethyst.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Midnight Amethyst' Outfit D&D Parsons Twins Party.jpg|Parsons Twins' Birthday Party D&D Alternate MC in All Laced Up.jpg|Alternate MC in 'All Laced Up' Outfit Face_1_in_All_Laced_Up.png|Face 1 in All Laced Up D&D Bridal Luncheon.jpg|Bridal Luncheon D&D Alternate MC in Primrose and Proper.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Primrose and Proper' Outfit D&D Viscount Westonlys Wedding.jpg|Viscount Westonly's Wedding Face_1_in_Emerald_Enchantress.png|Face 1 in Emerald Enchantress D&D Royal Dinner.jpeg|Dinner with Queen Charlotte and the Prince Regent Face_1_in_Queen_of_Hearts.png|Face 1 in Queen of Hearts D&D Bridal Picnic.jpeg|Bridal Picnic D&D Anniversary Dinner.jpg|Anniversary Dinner |-|First Winter= D&D Let It Snow.jpg|'Let it Snow' Outfit D&D Let It Snow w No Hat.jpg|'Let it Snow' w/o Headwear D&D Silver & Gold.jpg|'Silver & Gold' Outfit D&DFW All I Want.jpg|'All I Want' Outfit D&DFW If Only in my Dreams.jpg|'If Only in my Dreams' Outfit Headwear D&D Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 2 D&D 3 Headwear.jpg|Headwear in Book 3 D&D Alternate MC in A Band of Jewels Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Band of Jewels' Headwear D&D Alternate MC in A Perfect Plume Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Perfect Plume' Headwear D&D Alternate MC in A Bountiful Bloom Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Bountiful Bloom' Headwear D&D Alternate MC in A Touch of Shade Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Touch of Shade' Headwear D&D Alternate MC in A Festive Feather Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Festive Feather' Headwear D&D Alternate MC in A Wreath of Gold Headwear.jpg|Alternate MC in 'A Wreath of Gold' Headwear D&D Edgewater Jewels.png|Edgewater Jewels Tiara MCinBelleoftheBalloutfitwithEdgewaterJewelsTiara.png|Belle of the Ball w/ Edgewater Jewels Tiara D&D Alternate MC in Edgewater Jewels Tiara.jpg|Alternate MC in Edgewater Jewels Tiara Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Official Cover 2.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 1 TheLIofDandD.png|MC w/ her LIs in BK1 Ch. 9 D&D MC's Hand Fan.jpg|Hand Fan D&D Opera Invitations.jpg|Duke Richards' Opera Invitations D&D MC's painting - Seductively Pose.jpg|Her Portrait (Seductively Pose) D&D MC's painting - Seriously Pose.jpg|Her Portrait (Seriously Pose) D&D MC's Painting.jpg|Her Painting Mama'sRingonD&D.png|Your Mama's Ring D&D reticule.jpg|Embroidered Reticule Desire & Decorum Book 2 Official.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 2 D&D Fancy Teapot.jpg|Fancy Teapot Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 ChoicesAdfeaturingD&DMC.png| A Version of MC being featured in an Ad for Choices on IG D&D Edgewater and Karlington Crest.jpg|The Duke's wedding gift to MC D&D2LetterAboutMC.png|An entry in Duke Richards' journal stating why he needs to marry Your Character D&D Something Blue - Blue Ring.jpg|Blue Ring D&D3 Cover.jpg|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 3 D&D MC's Golden Locket.jpg|Your Character's Golden Locket D&D MC's Prized Compass.jpg|Your Character's Prized Locket D&D Viscount Westonly's Wedding Invitation.png|Viscount Westonly's Wedding Invitation D&D3 basic wedding ring.jpg|Basic Wedding Ring Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 1, Desire & Decorum, Book 2, Desire & Decorum, Book 3, and Desire & Decorum: First Winter. * * She was confirmed to be 20 years old in Book 1, Chapter 1. * Desire & Decorum, Book 1, was the first story in the whole of the Choices Universe where players get to see both the biological mother and father of the main character. * Some of the dialogues alter depending on her skin tone. * In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 13, her date of birth is revealed as 2 November 1795. * If you have gained enough Manners in Book 2, Queen Charlotte dubs you Championess of the Realm. * If you are married to one of the male love interests and have gained enough Manners in Book 3, you are able to experience your own future in which you are pregnant. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT